


Snow Angles

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cold, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snow, Snowball Fight, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: Gavin is excited to experience this snow day with his boyfriend, Nines





	1. Let It snow

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is a big kid when it comes to snow lol. This is for the person who asked what kind of weather would be good for sex. Hope you enjoy!

“Babe! Babe wake up! It’s snowing!” Gavin was kneeling on top of NInes, shaking his shoulders. “Huh? Gav, It’s seven in the morning, you’re never up this early.” Nines sat up in bed, Gavin tugging on his arm. “Gavin, I know that you’ve seen snow before, why are you so excited?” “Because I never get to play in the snow anymore, and now I have someone to share it with.” Nines sighed with a smile.Gavin was so cute when he was excited. “Fine, fine. We’ll play in the snow. Just let me get dressed first.” Nines stood up and kissed Gavin on top of the head. “Are you sure you’re 37, babe?” “Yes.” Gavin snarked. He threw on his a sweatshirt and headed for the door. “I’ll meet you out there.” Nines quickly put on a pair of jeans and a jacket, then left the apartment building. The snow was a blinding white. His eyes adjusted and Gavin was nowhere to be found. He called out for him a few times, then noticed the clue gavin had left to his whereabouts, there was a single trail of footprints in the snow. He followed them, they lead to a tree behind the building. He knew right away that Gavin was hiding in the tree. “Gee, I wonder where Gavin is.” Nines thought out loud. He heard a soft giggle from the tree. “Maybe he’s hiding in the parking lot.” Nines turned around to face the parking lot. There was a shuffle in the tree, then BAM! A snowball to the back of the head. “Hey!” He shouted. Gavin jumped out of the tree and quickly launched another snowball at Nines. Gavin quickly ran, well, trudged through the snow and Nines took off after him. Neither of them could go very fast. Gavin got a few feet ahead of Nines, turned around, and formed another snowball. “ C’mon babe!” He shouted, “It’s not a snowball fight if only one person is throwing ‘em!” Nines formed a ball and joined in. Gavin was good at dodging them, but Nines still got a few good hits in. “Is that all you’ve got tin can?” Gavin yelled after he dodged several in a row. Nines careful took aim at Gavin’s abdomen, and threw it with all of his strength. He hit Gavin square in the chest. Gavin fell backwards into the snow. Nines froze. “Gav? Babe?” he called. No answer. He quickly rushed over to Gavin, laying perfectly still in the snow. “Oh my god babe, I’m so sorry.” He kneeled down next to Gavin, absolutely terrified. He leaned down and listened to his chest. Thank god he was still breathing. Suddenly, Gavin’s eyes flashed open and he had a wicked grin on his face. He shot up and pinned Nines into the snow. He was once again kneeling on Nines. His led was a steady red. “I win!” Gavin said with a laugh. Nines was not amused. “God, Gavin don’t scare me like that.” He shoved Gavin off of him with a huff and sat up in the snow. “Aww, I’m sorry babe. You can push me in the snow again if it will make you feel better. “Let’s just go back inside. Your internal temperature is decreasing quite quickly.” Gavin stood up. He kinda felt bad now. He didn’t mean to freak him out like that. “That’s probably a good idea. I can’t feel my fingers anymore.” They walked in silence back to the apartment building. Gavin got to the top step of the stairs, whipped around, and pulled Nines in for a kiss. It was much easier since he was taller now. “I love you Nines.” Gavin said pulling away. “I love you too Gav.” Nines kissed him again, forgetting how scared he was minutes ago.


	2. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is freezing cold and wants Nines to warm him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW part! This is my first smutty work so I hope it's good.

hey eventually made it back to their apartment. Nines’s lips were warm and felt so good against Gavin’s could ones he just couldn’t pull away. Nines decided to just pick him up and carry him back. Gavin’s legs and arms were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, so he wouldn’t fall as they went up the stairs. He moved his kisses from his lips, to his jaw, down the neck, and then to the spot that always made Nines moan, the base of his neck. He sucked and lightly bit the soft synthetic skin. Nines let out a barely audible moan. Once upstairs, he pinned Gavin to the door and searched his pocket for the key. Gavin cupped NInes’s face and turned it to look directly into his partner’s eyes. “Babe, I’m so cold, I need you to warm me up.” Gavin purred. Nines kissed him again, and unlocked the door. “Good idea. You need to get out of those wet clothes.” They got into the bedroom and Nines tossed Gavin onto the bed. Clothes were torn off and thrown haphazardly around the room. He joined Gavin on the bed. They grabbed and kissed every part of each other. Gavin’s cold skin actually felt good to Nines, and Gavin carved the warmth the other exuded. After a few moments that seemed like forever, Nines pulled away. “Lay down and close your eyes.” Gavin happily complied, falling back on to the pillows and fluttering his eyes closed. He started from the top, kissing his lips. He moved down his body, peppering light kisses over his neck and chest. He got to one of Gavin’s favorite spots, his nipples. He took the left one into his mouth and moved his tongue all around, giving soft bites, He rubbed his finger over the right one, not wanting to miss it. Gavin let out a deep, throaty moan. He pressed more kisses down Gavin’s abdomen, stopping to leave a few hickeys on the way. He stopped at the trail of hair going down his body and took a deep breath. Gavin was grabbing the duvet tightly. “God, babe, you're driving me crazy.” Gavin groaned. Nines decided to go straight for the prize. Gavin let out a loud moan as he felt his dick pass Nines’s lips. He wrapped his fingers into his partner’s hair. Fuck, that felt good. His mouth was warm, wet, perfect. Nines went about halfway down, then started to bob his head up and down. Gavin was letting out a slew of expletives between groans. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. Nines sped up and began humming around Gavin. His grip in his hair tightened and his eyes rolled back. “Shit. I need you to fuck me. Please, please.” Gavin gasped. Nines removed a=his mouth and Gavin hissed as the could air touvced his sensitive, fully hard, cock. Nines grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He was about to stick one in when Gavin interjected. “Just skip that part, I want, no need you inside of me.” “I don’t want to hurt you Gavin, just a little..” Nines said. Gavin nodded and Nines slipped a digit in. He moved around for a few seconds, then put another in and began scissoring them. He decided Gavin was prepped enough. He would have gone longer, but Gavin was impatient. He spread the clear liquid over his own cock and tossed the bottle over his shoulder. He lifted up his partner’s legs and lined himself up. He slowly pushed in, groaning at the tightness of Gavin’s ass. Gavin pushed down, and Nines began thrusting at a slow but steady pace. Gavin was stroking his cock, attempting to stay with the rhythm. “You’re so fucking tight, Gav.” Nines growled. Gavin let out a whimper as he flicked his thumb of the head of his dick. Precum was dripping at a steady pace. “Harder!” Gavin grunted. Nines lifted up his right leg, and began thrusting harder. This position had Nines hitting Gavin’s prostate perfectly. Gavin didn’t last much longer with that. “Fuck yeah NInes i'm gonna come!” Gavin nearly shouted. He shut his eyes as he felt his release. Seeing Gavin in such ecstasy did Nines in. “Shit you’re so hot, Gavin.” He groaned as he reached his climax. He slowly pulled out, got up and handed Gavin a tissue box. Gavin wiped himself off and Nines flopped on the bed next to him. Gavin rolled over to lay on top of him as he caught his breath. Nines rubbed Gavin’s lower back. “Thanks for warming me up, babe.” Gavin said with a smile. “Anytime.” Nines laughed and they both shut their eyes from their fun snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear feedback as this is the first sex scene I have written. Be on the lookout for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scene in next part hahaha stay tuned! Will probably be out in a few hours or tomorrow tbh


End file.
